Yokoro Songhann
Yokoro Songhann is an elf from the Eastern Kingdom of Shijon. She is the older (step) sister of Gozen Joi and a recent Lieren Zhanshu. While she is more of a guard, she has a purpose as a doctor specialized in ailments and healing some wounds on guards or even royals if the need arises. Appearance Yokoro is an elf standing around 5'9 with slightly tanned skin. Her body type is that of a somewhat athletic build, she has smaller, pointy ears sticking out, horizontally. Yokoro's main outfit consists of a red montsuki top with little flower patterns, a dark green patterned momohiki, traditional tabi socks with straw sandals, and a bronze tikka headpiece with a bright hairpiece adorning her head. Inventory Yokoro owns a set of "Nanban" armor fitted for her, consisting of a more pointed plate cuirass made in Ludwag. Coupled with this are a set of light Eastern-styled shin-guards, "Kote" shoulder armor, gauntlets that cover her knuckles, and light waist guards. While her torso and presumably her arms are pretty well-protected, they are encased over her light clothing underneath, and her legs are left with less protection in the event she needs to make an escape. All in all, the armor is more of an antique than something fit for use in current Eastern warfare. She carries around a yumi (Eastern bow) with a quiver of arrows. Biography Early Life Yokoro Songhann was born Ludwag to a family of those who had connections to the Eastern Empire, namely the colonies, before they were devastated. As a young girl, she was told her mother passed away due to her close work in the colonies, and being killed from invaders. Growing up with her stricter father, she did benefit from a lifestyle fit for upper-class citizens. Reading up on vitae and preparing for her own vitae process, Yokoro began to learn about mancy and the basics of vitor along with other elves and scholars dedicated to such knowledge. At age 20, she unlocked her mancy due to elves usually having a much easier vitae process. Shortly after that, she was enrolled in the Ludwag Cultural University of the Arts for Girls. Studies in Ludwag Yokoro learned all about advanced calligraphy, literature, noble etiquette, manners, and other qualities a that she would be expected to have. She was expected to become a person to acquire a fine suitor in her life, and she was already in line to become one. During her time at Ludwag Cultural University, she also took up archery and became skilled at shooting arrows, both on foot and on horseback. Archery, being very popular among elves, was mixed in with their culture. She won a few worthy placements in archery competitions with her use of the yumi, being placed 4th in her first competition and two-time 3rd place holder. At her highest point, she earned 2nd place victor in a more local competition. Even after she left the university, she spent a few decades practicing her archery in order to keep her skills honed. Mancy Advancement Yokoro unlocked her carnomancy when she became a young adult. While it had a lot of potential, she needed to spend her time studying and knowing about the body in order to be able to cure people, properly. She spent little time on her mancy during her time at LCU, mostly practicing with endurance and lengthening the use of her vitor, but once she graduated, she spent her years studying among scholars and herbomancers, perfecting the knowledge of being a proper doctor and healing more grave wounds and flesh. She learned about conventional methods and potions, alike, to assure that she'd be able to keep people from dying. Of course, she's no battlemancer, as her mancy is only used to heal people. She needs to remove her armor and don her normal clothing in order to be able to perform her carnomancy properly. She is adept with healing wounds coming from a sword and providing treatment, but grave wounds, especially punctures, are much harder to heal. Blunt wounds and bruises are doable, but broken bones are going to take a lot of treatment. An Extended Family After Yokoro graduated from the Ludwag Cultural University of the Arts for Girls, her father announced the news that he was to remarry to a woman within the Eastern Kingdom of Shijon; in fact, a woman who was more so a prominent member in the hand of political matters. She had planned to retire and go to Ludwag in order to "get closer to her roots" as she defined it. Through this, Yokoro would actually come to meet her younger step-sister for the first time. When they first met, Gozen was a bit "clingy" to say the least - it was a miracle thinking that she could be separated from her new sister. Still, Yokoro learned to live and more readily accept her younger step-sister. Often times in life, they visited each other in Ludwag and even wrote to each other. With Yokoro's new step-mother staying in Ludwag, Gozen returned to the Eastern Kingdom to pursue her own path that she had been trained for. At some point in her life, Yokoro married another elf from Ludwag named Choheh Songhann. He is a high-ranking guild official and craftsman at a workshop owned by a flectomancer. Choheh is said flectomancer's apprentice, helping to make and repair items ranging from clocks and pocket watches to maintaining armor and helping to smith items. They have two daughters named Hiroka and Jeeying. Life in Shijon Years later, when her daughter was of an adult age, Yokoro departed for the Eastern Kingdom to pursue her own dreams, urged on by her husband in Ludwag. Taking a bit of advice from her father, she went forth to support the East as a Lieren - or a skilled archer. She took what she could from her family - including her traditional bow used as an heirloom in her archery contests. After spending time in the East living with her sister, Yokoro came to find her place among the fellow Lieren, and becoming acquainted with other prominent members of the Eastern militia. Among them was the esteemed Eastern General, Riyo, who was already an old man by the time they met. While the time she spent in the East was rewarding, it was unfortunate that eventually, General Riyo past away suddenly. Everyone was solemn, and they could agree that he felt like a father to the masses of the Eastern Military. After his death, slight reforms took place to replace the vacant spot for general, which included the promotion of some people in specific classes to a "Zhanshu" class, or a captain class. Yokoro was promoted to Lieren Zanshu, due to her skills in marksmanship. Personality and Traits Yokoro is a calm, collected, and somewhat strict woman. She is more reserved and doesn't interact with everyone as much as her sister does, but if she has guests, she'll tend to them. She was taught to elegantly and gracefully carry out her tasks, such as making great tea and keeping guests satisfied. Along with that, her tendencies to keep things tidy were also things she learned from her family, though she's also careful and prepares for certain unwanted scenarios should they arrive. At times, she can seem a bit impatient. Combat In terms of fighting, she excels with a bow and arrow. She prefers to keep her distance, as it's easier to pick apart targets, that way. She prefers not to have unnecessary blood shed, however, and likes to keep combat to a minimum.